She Got Bored Again (Junkomaeda Lemon)
by SHSL Sadomasochist
Summary: I'm doing a Junko. I got bored, so I'm making some more despair for the fandom. In short, Junko pegs Komaeda. That's all the context I'm gonna give ya.


p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"He wasn't exactly sure what had happened, when he awoke to a dim and rather small room. He was sat next to what looked like a desk and a large-screened computer. He looked down at himself, only to find that his hands were tied by his sides, his ankles bound together, and he appeared to be sat up against a corner in this strange little room. Looking up, he noticed something, or rather, someone. His eyes were still re-adjusting to what light there was, but he was able to make out a figure of a young woman? No, more like a girl in her late teens. As he winced more, he soon realised who it was. The teen had huge pink twin tails, along with a revealing but preppy outfit. It was the self-proclaimed "Ultimate Despair" he had tried to shoot before. He was recalling the events afterwards, of where he himself was shot by who he was told was the "Ultimate Hope", when the girl spoke. "Wakey-wakey, sweepyhead~!" she said in an oddly cutesy voice, her sky-blue eyes sparkling. She quickly reverted back to her regular self, with a blank expression afterwards. "Huh...you're already awake then...". This realisation was followed by her mouth forming a big, cheesy grin as she leaned towards her white-haired hostage. "So then, guess you're wondering why you're still here! Well..." she then warped into a rather depressed-looking state, and what looked like mushrooms were falling from her wilting hair. "How sad...your own classmate AND your own teacher leaving you here to save themselves...". This personality was quickly replaced by a loud and aggressive persona, where the Despair held her arms crossed over, with rocker hands on display. "How fuckin' hopeless is that?! HUH?!". Another switch, to a quieter tone of voice and a hand covering a portion of her face. "Rather incredibly hopeless, I would imagine...". He was beginning to get slightly annoyed by this bizarre being, so he just asked her outright. "Why are you keeping here?" The kouhai switched back to her cutesy side again to reply. "For a very, veeerrry special reason, Komaeda-senpai~" with that, she changed again. This time, to a more mature sounding persona, with her bosom further exposed, a pair of glasses across her face and her hair up in a singular ponytail. "You see, after your classmate and your teacher left, Kamukura got bored again and wandered off somewhere. Now, I am unsure of where that somewhere is, so I couldn't plan something with him. Plus, my smelly sister was still busy with the assignment I set her. As a result, I remained bored as ever. So, of course, I must create some more despair to entertain myself with for the time being." She once again, went to her cutesy side to continue. "That's where you come in, you see~?" She then went into a new look, where she balanced a royal crown atop her head and took a rather bold and regal stance. "I, Junko Enoshima, have devised a rather despairfully wonderful plan to pass the time." Komaeda was really starting to lose his patience at this point. "Can you just get to the point already, if you wouldn't mind?" Junko went all the way back to her duller look as she sighed. "Fine, fine. I noticed before how you were blushing your damn face off from Kamukura almost shooting you through the heart, and I thought: well, he's obviously got a thing for the guy now then." Before Komaeda could respond to that claim, Junko switched on back to her glasses look. "And last I checked, when you've fallen for someone, usually one would want to engage in sexual relations with them." Komaeda began to show a slight flush to his cheeks from this statement. "W-what exactly are you implying?" Junko sighed, more irritated and went back to her normal self once again. "I'm implying that you wanna do the do with Kamukura, dumbass! Now, like I was saying!..." she aggressively explained, before returning to her glasses persona. "If one should be taken advantage of, sexually, by someone other than the one they have fallen for, evidence shows it causes a great deal of upset. Furthermore, if one is a virgin, hoping to keep their virginity for the one that they have fallen for, and they are sexually taken advantage of..." she finished her sentence in her aggressive, rocker look. "It causes them a fuckin' crap ton of despair!". Komaeda was looking more and more worried and confused by the minute. "I don't quite get what you're saying..." The pink-haired one went back to her old self again. "Oh, you'll get it when it happens, trust me." she told the other, as she waltzed off to the other corner of the style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: ''; margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" / /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" ***NSFW WARNING FROM HERE***/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"She rummaged around in what looked to be a cardboard box. Pulling an object out and strapping something around herself, over her skirt, she turned round and made her way back over to the shocked teen. When she turned around, she was wearing a plastic, deep purple strap-on. He could have sworn the dildo was 8 inches long and looked super thick. "W-wha..." he was in so much shock, he couldn't even finish his sentence. It wasn't until Junko had unbound his ankles and began pulling down his underwear, that he realised what she was about to do. "P-please don't say y-you're gonna-" br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: ''; margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /"Hmm? Shove this inside you? Well, duh. Of course I'm gonna. Although...I think going in without lubrication is despair-inducing, but also takes a lot of effort to push it in...so in that case..." she let go of Komaeda's legs, only to grab his hair and push the dildo against his horrified face. Back to her cutesy self for a moment, "Open wide, Senpai~" ramming the dildo in his mouth before he even had time to protest. "MMM!" he tried to yell something but the words wouldn't form through his abused mouth. She pulled out as she set the soaked object against his exposed rear. Changing to a more sinister persona, whom smiled at her victim's despair, she whispered in his ear: "Punishment time~" just before she pushed the dildo into his entrance. "Aah!" he cried out at the rough, sudden sensation. She giggled at this as she pushed it all the way inside. "A-aa-aaaah!" he continued, a higher amount of blush forming on his face, accompanied by tears in the corners of his faded grey-green eyes. "Oh my, what an usual sight for you. I didn't think you'd be the type to cry. But I suppose, despair can bring even the strongest to tears." Junko wondered aloud, she then decided to undress the upper half of the trembling one beneath her. She pinched at the nipples that lay just above the visible ribs, poking up against the sickly pale skin. "A-aah! K-knock it off already!"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: ''; margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /"Huh? What reason do I have to do that?"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: ''; margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /"Th-that's irrelevant! Just s-stop!"br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: ''; margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /"Sorry, but that's not happening. And I'm not sorry, actually." she began to bite at them, in between teasing them with the tip of her tongue. "A-aah! Aah~ Ha-aah~!" he couldn't help but let out slight cries of pleasure. He wanted badly for her to stop, he would only ever allow those he deemed worthy to have him like this, and the Queen of Despair herself was certainly not one of them. "Oh? Are you perhaps starting to enjoy yourself? How very dare you, that's only what a true slut would do." she taunted him. "N-no, I'm not." he retorted. "Say it. Say you're a filthy slut that loves to be punished with despair thrusting itself inside you." she demanded, ramming the dildo in and out of his tight hole. "Aaah! No, you'll- aah! -n-never make- a-aaaah!- me say it!". Junko was determined to have him say it, so she thrusted inside even harder, hitting Komaeda's sweet spot. "A-aaaaah~!" "Crap! That feels amazing!" he thought. His length beginning to twitch in response. He couldn't allow himself to feel such pleasure from something as awful as this, the only one he would want to be used like this by was Kamukura. Him and him only. "Say it, or I might just have to have that classmate of yours killed." Junko began to threaten him. He had no choice in that case. "I-I -a-aah~- I'm a filthy- aaah~!- slut that loves to- mmm~!- be punished with- haaaah~ -despair thrusting itself- aaaaah!- i-inside me." With that, Junko returned to playing with his nipples as she violently fucked the young boy's rear end with all her might. "A-aaaah~! P-please d-don't- aaaah~! I did as you- aaah~! s-said so p-please- AAAAH~!- s-stop! Please- Haaaah!- I'm b-begging you- a-aaaah!" more than just the corners of his eyes were tearful now. br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: ''; margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /"Well, you'll have to beg harder than that."br style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: ''; margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /"Aaaaah! P-please stop! I-". The twin-tailed one interrupted him at that point. "Ah-ah. Call me Mistress." she commanded, right before proceeding to relentlessly slam into him style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important; content: ''; margin-top: 0.8em; display: block;" /"A-aaaah! Please stop- aaaah!- M-Mistress! AAAH~! N-no more- HAAAH~! I-I'm really- AAAAH~! -begging you! AAAAH! S-stop! Please!" he was actually full-on crying now. Tears streaming down his incredibly pink cheeks as he sobbed out various cries of: "Please stop!" and "I'm begging you." over and over and over and over again. His yelps and cries, mixing, along with his moans, into one mess of desperate, tormented, yet simultaneously pleasured sound of absolute and utter despair. His bare backside's cheeks were scratched at by the long, red, witchy nails of the Despair Goddess, as she ploughed into him. Finally, making him cum all over himself. The wretched teen pulled out to remove the toy from her lower half, as Komaeda was laying there, panting and soaking in his own release and tears. Junko noticed that there was some of the cum on the floor, so she untied the rest of Komaeda's bounds, only to attach an ankle cuff to one of his ankles, chaining him to the corner. From there, she ordered him to clean it up. "W-with what?" he asked, quiet and stuttery from what he had just experienced. "With what, what?" she questioned him, teeth gritted in a threatening tone. "W-with what, Mistress?" he corrected himself. "Why, that disgusting tongue of yours, of course." she explained. He was in no position to argue, so he did as he was told, wincing and blushing fiercely at his own actions. Junko groaned, "Hurry up, I haven't got all day, y'know!". She dug the heal of her boot into his back, causing him to whimper as he held back more tears./p 


End file.
